The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Euphorbia plant, botanically known as Euphorbia milii Desmoul, commonly known by the name of Crown of Thorns, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘12-01-ZEU’.
The new Euphorbia cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Steen Thomsen, in Hjortebjergvej, Denmark. The new Euphorbia cultivar originated from selection from random crossing of proprietary seedlings of Euphorbia milii cultivars. The inventor selected the new Euphorbia milii cultivar as a single flowering plant from the progeny of the above polycrosses on the basis of the color of its flowers and leaves.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken and propagated in trial production batches in Hjortebjergvej, Denmark, has demonstrated that the unique features of this new Euphorbia cultivar are stable and reproduce true-to-type in many successive generations of asexual reproduction.